Jumping The Gun
" " is the 11th episode of Season 2, and the 33rd overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on January 11, 2008. Synopsis Coach Taylor and Tim Riggins are at odds when it comes to Julie, and Tim needs some advice on the situation. The Panthers' biggest game of the season is coming up against Laribee High School and all the attention seems to be focused on what Coach Taylor will do to prepare for it. Smash is running into obstacles when everyone wants a verbal commitment to their college programs, except the one he wants. Plot Noelle shows up at Smash's house while he's talking to an Alabama recruiter. Smash meets with an array of recruiters all who want a verbal commitment. Eric talks to Julie about Tim and apologizes for not having consulted her before bringing him into their home. Julie tries to tell him what happened but doesn't. Coach Taylor finds Tim sleeping in the locker room. Het ells him to clean up and to get out. Smash can't find his phone. He learns that his Mom took it because she wants him to stop focusing on recruiting and to start focusing on school again. Smash says he's going to verbally consent with or without her. Shelley gets her real estate exam test results back and learns that she passed. Eric offers to help her set up her business and Shelley advocates for a second phone line so that she can make cold calls. Tim goes home and finds a delinquency notice on the door. Corrina, Smash's mom, is bombarded by the Oklahoma recruiter at the grocery store. Tami spots her and helps her out of the situation. Julie and Eric spot Tim as they're leaving school. Corrina talks to Tami about Noelle and how she never thought it would be this hard to let Smash go. Julie goes over to Tim's house and apologizes for not having spoken up the other night. He says that it's okay. Coach Taylor tries to extend an olive branch to Coach Dickens but Dicken's isn't receptive. Chip corners Smash about where he's going to go to play college football and Smash lies and says Alabama. Tami goes into Eric's office and tells him about Shelley and how she is making her insecure. Eric tells her that maybe it's time Shelley left. Tami also tells him about Corrina and how she was being accosted at the grocery store by recruiters. Tim sees Jackie packing up and asks how things are going with Billy. She tells him that they broke up because he lost his job. Eric is trying to watch a football game but Shelley recorded over it. He snaps at her and asks her when she plans on moving out. Shelley leaves going to her room because she's upset. Coach Taylor talks with Noelle and Smash. Smash says that he's chosen to go to Alabama despite not having heard from TMU. Coach tells him to slow down and to think it over before he makes a decision. He also tells him to listen to his mother. Tami comes home to find Shelley taking a cab to a motel. Tim comes home to find Billy sitting on the lawn because he forgot his keys. Tami tells Eric that the next time someone is going to be kicked out of the house that she wants to be the one who does it. Billy tells Tim that he's sorry and that he knows he screwed up. Tim accepts his apology but asks what they're gonna do about the house. Billy says they have to come up with $2,000 dollars in two weeks or else they need to start packing. Tami and Eric wonder what they're gonna do with Gracie now that Shelley has left. Julie finally admits to Eric that it was her fault that Tim got kicked out of the house. Eric and Dickens battle it out at the game as they try to beat each other. Coach Dickens gets too competitive and tackles one of the football players. Coach Taylor talks to Coach Dickens and tells him that he thinks that he owes the school an apology. Coach Dickens tells him that his wife only has three months to live. Tim goes back to Guy's to get his things. He packs up but as he's leaving he knocks Guy's gun over. He goes to put it back but finds a bundle of cash under the table. He shows it to Billy and keeps it to use for their mortgage. Tami and Gracie go to lunch with Shelley. Shelley tells her that she's leaving to Dallas. Coach Taylor goes to Tim's house and apologizes for what happened the other night. Smash is approached by the TMU recruiter and offered a full scholarship to their school but they need a verbal commitment. Smash tells the whole restaurant that he's gonna go play for TMU. Eric talks to Julie about lying to them and how he doesn't know when it is that he'll be able to trust her again. The family decides to have a movie night. Smash goes home and tells his mom about TMU. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes